The invention relates to marine propulsion systems having a water cooled internal combustion engine and a remote fuel tank, and more particularly to a system for preventing vapor lock. The invention relates to that of commonly owned co-pending application Ser. No. 182,180 entitled "MARINE ENGINE WITH COMBINATION VAPOR RETURN, CRANKCASE PRESSURE, AND COOLED FUEL LINE CONDUIT", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,283, to which cross-reference is made.
In a marine propulsion system having a water cooled internal combustion engine and a remote fuel tank, high ambient temperatures heat the fuel in the fuel line between the fuel tank and the engine, and may cause vapor lock. Poor octane fuels also contribute to such condition. The present invention addresses and solves this problem.